


Naughty Xmas

by WolfStreetBeFoUr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, fetus ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStreetBeFoUr/pseuds/WolfStreetBeFoUr
Summary: “Can I spank him, Mr. Malik?” Liam asked with a flown. “Zayn is being a naughty boy.”Or, a shameless Ziam Christmas oneshot to lighten up your day ;)
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 11





	Naughty Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Saw THANK U, NEXT and got inspired ;)

“Can I spank him, Mr. Malik?” Liam asked with a flown. “Zayn is being a naughty boy.”

“Papa! Help! I didn’t do anything! Stop Liam!” Zayn cried indignifiedly, desperately wiggling under Liam.

“Yes, you did!” Liam exclaimed matter-of-factly. “You told Mrs. Marry she smelt like an old lady-”

“She _is_ an old lady!”

“Zayn.” Mr. Malik scolded, looking at Zayn unimpressed. “You shouldn’t have talked to Mrs. Marry like that.”

“No, you definitely shouldn’t!” Liam said a bit too cheerful. “Now if you let me punish you, maybe Santa won’t put you on the naughty list!”

“The boys are so cute!” Mrs. Malik cooed from the sofa, a camera in hand, looking at the two little boys in front of her with pure adoration. Zayn was currently in a snow white bunny onesie, while Liam on the other hand was playing the “Big Bad Wolfie”.

“One!” Liam shouted just as he brought his small hand down on Zayn’s bum.

“Awwww!” Zayn cried. “Mama! Don’t let Liam do this to me! I’m a good boy! Helppp!”

“Two!” Liam brought his hand down again.

“Papa! Someone stop Liam!”

“Three!” Liam screamed, immediately followed by a cheer, throwing his fist in the air as if in victory.

“Leeyum! It hurts!” Zayn cried harder.

“Zaynie!” Liam quickly pulled Zayn in his arms, not before giving Zayn’s bum some extra attention as he kneaded Zayn’s ass cheeks for a moment in comfort. “You are doing so great! Now Santa will surely give you a big big gift tonight!”

“Really?” Zayn sniffed and brushed his tears away with his sleeve.

“Yeeessss.” Liam said confidently. “Don’t you trust me?”

Zayn nodded grumpily, still looking miserable, eyes red from the previous crying and buried his messy head in Liam’s chest.

* * *

Zayn groaned.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, babe?”

“Can you pretty pretty _please_ turn it off?” Zayn begged, looking up at Liam through his thick lashes.

“Why? I really enjoy it.” Liam smirked down at Zayn, looking way too smug for Zayn’s liking.

Zayn shifted on Liam’s lap, now fully straddling him, looking up with his big eyes almost comically. “Daddy, don’t you like my custom tonight?” He said with his most innocent voice, again blinking his long lashes at Liam.

Liam put his hands on Zayn’s petite waist, massaging the bare skin there. The bright red skirt and crop top along with the white fur hem contrasted to Zayn’s golden skin. His legs were wrapped up by black leather knee-high heels. Liam couldn’t help but caress the bare skin between the skirt and heels. Looking up only to meet Zayn’s innocent hazel eyes, a fluffy red Christmas hat crooked on his head, covering his raven hair. All in all, Zayn looked like he just walked out from the set of _Mean Girls._

Zayn groaned again when he heard his-four-year-old-self being spanked and was now a crying mess. God. Why would anyone’s mum film her little boy being spanked on the Christmas Eve by another little boy? This was ridiculous!

“You are being a bad boy tonight, aren’t you, Zaynie?” Liam said, tilting his chin up.

“I’m a naughty _naughty_ boy tonight, daddy. Please punish me so that I will make the good list this year.” Really, Zayn would do anything to distract Liam so that he wouldn’t have to watch his humiliating tap being played again. And again. It almost seemed like Liam’s favourite entertain every time Christmas came around. And honestly, being _punished_ wasn’t all too bad. _On the contrary_ …

“Emmm. What should I do if my baby boy wasn’t behaving himself?” Liam wondered out loud.

“Do me, daddy.” Zayn said a bit too eager.

“Uh-uh.” Liam tutted. “That’s hardly a punishment, is it? You will be enjoying it way too much. Now, I’ve got an idea.” Liam looked up at the TV before smirking. Zayn gulped, having a bad feeling of what was to come. “Turn around. Bend over my lap.”

“But daddy-”

Liam gave Zayn a smack on his ass warningly and Zayn quickly climbed off Liam’s lap and did as he instructed.

“Now. How many do you think?”

“Three.”

*slap*

“Wrong answer.” Liam said coldly.

“Ten.”

*slap*

“Ow!”

“Try harder, babe.”

“Twe…Twenty?” Zayn sobbed, pursing his lips out.

“Emmm. I guess that’s acceptable.” Liam debated for a moment. “Now, count out loud for me.”

“One!” Zayn shouted as Liam again brought his hand hard down on his bum.

“Two!” Zayn shouted again. This time, Liam chose to lay his hand on his upper thigh instead.

“My good boy, you are doing so well.” Liam said, flipping his skirt upward revealing Zayn’s small black-lace-clad-ass. Liam travelled his hand down and began to slowly massage the red skin there just under the curve of Zayn’s cute little bum before he brought his hand up again.

“Three!” Zayn’s voice cracked at the end. It hurt a bit, nothing too serious, but his stupid cock still gave a pathetic twitch as Liam lay his hand down on the round of his bum.

“Good boy, taking the punishment so well.” Liam commented before he pulled the hem of Zayn’s panties just over his curve and began to spank him at full force.

By the time the “Twenty!” was shouted, Zayn swore he couldn’t even feel his lower part anymore. Liam certainly didn’t hold back this time. But when Liam pulled his panties back up and pulled him back into his strong arms, he frustratedly found his cock still hardened against his tight panties. Luckily (Read: Unluckily), Liam didn’t seem to notice thanks to the bubble skirt he wore. What made it worse though were that the lace hugging his ass tightly was now rubbing against his sensitive skin so as he shifted _and_ the stupid tap was still looping in the background. Damn it!

All of a sudden, Zayn found himself being flipped onto his stomach as Liam now behind him and pinned him to the sofa.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your cock poking at my thighs just now.” Liam said, smirking for sure, hot burning breath running down Zayn’s neck, making him shiver. “But since you’ve taken your punishment so well, my baby boy, I guess it is reward time.”

_Oh._ Zayn thought, wriggling his ass just a little against Liam’s crotch to deem intentional. Though Liam did press a hand on the small of his back to silently warn him to be _still_. Oops. _That I can handle._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
